Brothers Of Dedication
by Seto's Dragoness
Summary: My first fic on here.
1. I: Intro

I am not sure what to rate this, maybe PG-13 is a good indication. There is violence and somewhat mature subject matter.

How did I get the idea to write this fic? Well, I'll tell you now it all started with dreams. I had a dream of this first chapter in Seto's POV, and I developed ideas from there.

**Disclamer: **I do not own, and have not ever owned, YGO or any of the characters, why would I be writing fan fiction if I did?****

* * *

Seto's POV

It was early morning and Mokuba had come to me while I was in my room knowing I was up and ready to start the day. I hardly heard his soft, seemingly reluctant, knock. I opened my door to see his normally cheerful green eyes clouded with uncertainty as he gawked at me for a minute or two. He was wearing his yellow vest, striped green and blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and white socks. His hair looked a bit messy, but that was normally the best it ever became, even after quite a few strokes from a brush or comb. I asked him what is was he wanted, not in a rough tone that I normally use, but the soft tone I use with my only brother and family. His cheeks got a bit pink as he looked away and past me into my neat and tidy room. I wonder what is going on with him? He's not acting quite like himself . . . But today was not only different because he came to see me so early in the day, but he had also asked me to do something he hasn't asked from me (in such a direct way that is) in a long time. He wanted me to spend a bit of time with him before I took off to work. I had no real reason to deny his request, though the time we spent together would have to be short. And I was in a good mood right now as well. So, since I was a bit a head of schedule anyway, I agreed to let him 'hangout' with me before I left.  
  
He looked a bit tired still, so I told him he should rest. I was still sitting on the bed when he came over and hugged me. I always enjoy seeing him happy, simple pleasures seem to please him more often than not. He seems to enjoy being around me more than playing with the many 'luxurious toys' that fill his room.  
  
Oh right, he needs to clean his room. I had forgotten about that. I smiled at the thought of seeing him pout about such a task. Sure I could have gotten a maid to clean his room for him, but having him do it himself will let him learn discipline and how to fend for himself so he won't have to depend on anyone. I will always be there for him, yes, but I don't want him to grow up to be a baka like that Jounuchi character.  
  
I decided to lie back on the bed and let him snuggle up to me. He's so warm. I slipped my left arm around him as his head came to rest on my chest. His arm settled around me and his long, dark, messy hair spilled over onto me. His untameable hair, nothing seemed capable of taming it, no comb, brush, or styling gel in the world . . . I laughed to myself at the thought of seeing my little brother with tidy hair.  
  
The white leather coat I wore seemed to not bother him at all. The intimidation technique of my apparel was only one of the tricks I had learned that keeps imbeciles from bothering me. What about my attitude you ask? Heh, that was always mine to begin with. But, being my only family, Mokuba understood and knew me better than anyone else in our existence. I know I can always trust Mokuba to do what is right.  
  
The curtains of my four-poster bed were now drawn, as I looked up at the canvas that stretched overhead. The sun's bright rays were shinning softly through the shifting sheers of the glass sliding door I had opened earlier to let in the slight spring breeze. The balcony to which the sliding door led overlooked a recently blooming garden of various flowers. Sure they looked quite nice, and smelled sweet as well, but I was never one to be partial to obsessing over greenery. The servants were the ones who took care of the grounds. And besides, I had always preferred to look to science and technology then depend upon nature to come up with something man could do just as well; or even better, in most cases. No machine or man-made material could ever replace Mokuba though. He is the most important thing in my life, and nothing can change that, or the fact he is my little brother, and my responsibility since our parents died.  
  
I let my right arm come to rest upon my forehead as I let my thoughts of everything and anything swirl about in my head. I could not recall the last time I had let myself go so far as to relax this much in Mokuba's presence. Or even in my own for that matter. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Living in the present is what is important. To think of the past too much will only bring bad memories and unhealthy feelings. I have a business to run after all. I cannot let myself be ruled by my emotions . . .  
  
Suddenly things were dark. I was in such pain that all I was able to do was kneel on the ground with my eyes shut tight. Where am I? What's happening to me?! It feels as if there is a lot pressure on my mind, heart, and soul . . . it's so strong . . .  
  
Mokuba! I was starting to panic. I stretched my senses out to find him. His aura was only a few feet behind me. What a relief he's okay, but he won't be for long if he stays here! I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. I wanted him to leave and go someplace safe.  
  
I can't move! My hands are chained behind me as well! Ah . . . what a blow to the head.  
  
Come on Mokuba! Please, just go . . . I-I'll be okay. Just go . . . now, while you still have a chance . . .  
  
Either it was just my senses leaving me as I began to collapse to the ground, or he trusted me and left. Even if he had done so reluctantly, and tried to say he wanted to stay, I was quite relived he didn't remain here.  
  
I felt as if I was falling down slowly, like sinking to the bottom of a large body of water . . . No sound, no feeling . . . Lying on the ground with my hands chained behind me, a dark cloaked figure kneeled before me.  
  
They must be the one who has done this to me! Rendered me helpless and . . . No! Don't think about that now! Mokuba is safe, that is what matters . . . right? Yes, I'm sure of it. I will get my revenge . . .  
  
My vision is blurring, still so much pressure . . . the person in front of me emits a bad aura, one of deeply seeded darkness . . . but they have hair as white as fresh, pure snow . . . No, I know it's not Bakura . . . his aura, it's not this way . . . I can't see any other features. Their face is shrouded in the shadows of their deep and dark cloak . . .  
  
Damn! I'm blacking out now. Oh well, less pain that way I suppose. Just like . . . no, don't think about the past. It isn't healthy remember?  
  
The darkness is getting deeper, the figure before me is fading . . . so is the pain, and feelings of . . .  
  
Black, darkness, silence, I'm surrounded by nothingness. I am now unconscious I suppose. But just who was that person? They certainly were not Bakura . . . But who else could have hair like that? No one else I can remember right now, that's for sure . . . Hmm . . .  
  
Oh, so . . . tired, must . . . rest . . . Darkness consumes me more.  
  
My eyes fly open and I am breathing deeply. What the Hell was that?! I gazed around, my room, but I remain lying down, so that Mokuba will remain undisturbed . . .  
  
It's all . . . the same. I looked to my watch, only a few minutes have passed?! Alright, just relax. It was just a screwy dream alright, nothing to freak out about. Wow, Mokuba is still asleep, but he was always like that. At least he doesn't seem to have been affected. Though that dream felt so . . . so real . . .  
  
Time ticked by and the peace remained un-broken. I had decided to push the dream out of my conscious thoughts. Well time to go. I gently shook Mokuba and called his name softly. I told him I had to get going now and slipped out of his embrace. He just snuggled deeply into the blankets and my pillow as I stood there and watched him for a bit.  
  
I told him he could sleep for a bit longer, but I also stressed the importance of his homework. I began to walk out of the door, then I heard his voice call to me. I turned and smiled at him as he told me to be careful. I said I would, and I mentioned his homework again. He sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
As I walked down the hall I wondered, was something wrong with him this morning though? He wasn't acting quite like himself . . . I shook my head, no. If there was a problem, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to tell me about it. I ran my day plan through my head as I headed into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before I left for work.  
  
later that morning, just before lunch  
  
I was so wrapped up in my work I was almost running late for my lunch appointment that afternoon. I was scheduled to meet Mokuba and Royalle for lunch at a place of their choice, a pizza place if I knew them as well as I thought I did.  
  
First I had to go home and pick up Mokuba, and then we would meet up with Royalle at her favourite café down the block from her house.  
  
I quickly saved my new information on my laptop, packed it up in my briefcase and told my secretary to save any messages for me until I got back after lunch. If there were to be any important calls, I had my cell. On the way down to the elevator, and through the entrance doors, I thought I saw someone following me. But that couldn't be right, our security at Kaiba Corp. was quite strict, I made sure of that personally, so I ignored it.  
  
Mokuba was already waiting excitedly for me at the main entrance doors of the mansion when I arrived. He got in quickly and started talking happily about what food he wanted to eat, of course. We drove off down through town to pick up Royalle.  
  
She was one of Mokuba's friends, even if she was my age; she got along with Mokuba rather well. She wasn't all that bad at games either, for a girl of middle class status that is. I've not meet her family yet, including her younger brother which she talked a lot of. Not that I really needed to I reminded myself. If she was an okay person, I'm sure her family was too. Even if she didn't think so, the apple never falls very far from the tree right? She may have a bit of an attitude, but if she didn't . . . I shook my head. What am I thinking about this for? We were only going out for lunch because she was Mokuba's friend. Remember that. Heh, great, now you're starting to talk to yourself. I grinned, Mokuba noticed and I suppose the thought I was just happy to be going with him somewhere. I am a rather busy man, being the President of Kaiba Corp. is rather demanding, so that leaves little time for him than either of us prefer.

********

**Mokuba's POV**

****

I heard my brother's alarm clock go off as it did every morning, at the same time it does everyday. Just like clockwork I heard the shower turn on as he began to get ready for a new day at work.  
  
I began to tell myself, 'He will agree.' I don't remember him saying anything about a big meeting at Kaiba Corp. this week, and his new invention was well underway, ahead of schedule actually. When I knew he was almost ready I jumped out of bed, hastily combed my hair and changed from my PJ's to my day clothes. I stopped to look in the mirror that hung on the door of my closet, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but I had a feeling something big was going to happen today. I had to see nii-sama before he went to work, I just knew it. Looking around my room I wondered if nii-sama had noticed it wasn't as clean as it could be.  
  
I shrugged and walked over to his bedroom door. I was having second thoughts again as I stood there staring at his door with anxiety. I hesitantly knocked quietly. 'Did he hear me?' I'm sure he did. Just then the door opened. Sure enough his hair was fixed to perfection, his clothes didn't have a single crease, and his jacket was as white as ever. His blue eyes were fixed on me, but not in the cold, icy way they normally were on other people. He was always patient with me. "Yes, Mokuba?" he asked. I had just stood there and admired him for a second, and then I remembered what I had come here for. I broke eye contact with him and looked past him to his room; it too was fixed just as methodically as he always was, or seemed to be. I felt my cheeks grow slightly warmer. I told him I wanted to hangout with him before he went off to work. He seemed to think about it for a minute, but he readily agreed. He seemed to study me for a moment then told me I should rest for a bit. I was a bit sleepy still, waking up so early on a day that I didn't have school and all. So a sat beside him on the bed and hugged him warmly. He wasn't always 'comforting', but he always made me feel safe. He had promised to take care of me always, and he has continued to keep that promise.  
  
Right then he did something I didn't expect. He had decided to lie back down on his bed and let me cuddle up to him. I my not have expected that, but there was no way I'd let such an amazing occurrence go by me! I put my arm around him and rested my head on his chest as it slowly rose and fell rhythmically. The sweet smell of the flowers from the garden below the balcony had wafted in as well. It was all so soothing; I ended up falling asleep next to his warmth and listening to his soft breathing. I wasn't able to talk to him about what I felt . . .  
  
Ah, this is so nice. Huh? I thought I just felt nii-sama . . . shaking . . . No, he wouldn't do that. He's never afraid, not anymore . . . Just let myself slip back to where I was before, in the peacefulness of my sleep . . .  
  
"Mokuba, Mokuba," I heard the soft voice calling me from my slumber, "I'm sorry, but I need to get going now . . ." I felt Seto get up and off the bed. I guess time had flown by as I was sleeping. I didn't want to leave though. I buried my face in his pillow and wrapped the comforter around myself to help me remember his warmth. It didn't work too well though.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you sleep here for a while. Just remember to do your homework." He just stood by the bed for sometime, and then he began to walk out the door. I lifted my head out of the pillow and called to him, 'Be careful nii-sama . . .' He turned to me and nodded, "Yeah. Just make sure you do your homework." He smiled then left. I curled up in his bed and took a nap for a while.  
  
I woke up about a half-hour later. I sighed as I crawled out of his bed. 'Well, I guess I could fix it a bit . . .' I thought as I looked at the now rumpled sheets and flat pillow. I did my best to tidy up nii-sama's bed before I left. Even after I had closed the door to Seto's room and walked back to my own, and after what happened earlier, I still had a bit of a bad feeling about today. 'Should I have told him? Naw, I don't want to stress him about something that is not important, right?'  
  
I decided to think about it later and do my work right away, that way I could be done before nii-sama got home later today.

A few pages of work later . . .

Oh right! Nii-sama was coming home for lunch today so he, Royalle-chan, and I would go out to eat! I had just finished up my homework and was resting in my desk chair. I packed up my school things because it was getting close to lunch. 'Yes! Now we get to spend more time together!' I was so excited about our 'appointment' that I had forgotten what I had sensed about that day earlier.  
  
I decided to wait for nii-sama out at the main entrance double-doors he would be at soon. All I was able to think about was the wonderful time I'd have with Royalle-chan and nii-sama. We hardly ever go out together, with Royalle-chan going through Veterinarian school, and nii-sama running Kaiba Corp. I knew Royalle-chan must have liked Seto, and Seto seemed to not think Royalle was 'not that bad of an influence.' Though neither of them would go as far as to say they liked to go out. I knew they must enjoy one another's company in some fashion because they seemed to try and go out as often was possible in their 'busy schedules,' with me along of course. I was friends with Royalle-chan, so that was here excuse. And Seto's was he would be with me to supervise while I was with her. I grinned, 'Yeah, good cover nii-sama. But you won't fool me!' Just then I heard the sound of the gates opening, and the limo coming around the corner and up the rest of the driveway. I got in and talked to Seto about the food I couldn't wait to eat.  
  
I was busy talking away while Seto seemed to be thinking about something. I wasn't sure if he was really listening or not, then he grinned. I smiled back at him, 'Gee, I wonder what he is thinking?' But I was happy he seemed to be in a good mood today anyway.  
  
But why did nii-sama seem . . . 'happier' today? I actually saw him smile too . . . Could he really be that glad to go out with me, and thus Royalle-chan as well? I smiled to myself at that thought. Today may well prove to be an interesting day after all! I just hope Royalle is in as good a mood as Seto seems to be, or it won't be all that enjoyable being with them. They can have pretty well 'heated debates,' that's what Royalle-chan calls them anyway. 


	2. II: Lunch

**Chapter 2: Royalle's POV**

"Where are they? They are actually a bit late?" I giggled at the thought of the 'Great Seto Kaiba' showing up late and apologizing. Then I sighed remembering that I was only a lowly, middle class girl that he looked down upon like he did to almost everyone else in the world.  
  
I had my hair tied back in a normal ponytail, but I did put in a couple hair accessories...Only Ra knows why. I had even changed out of my T-shirt and Jeans. Wearing 'girl clothes' was not something I normally did often. This long skirt was comfortable, but I did like my jeans... I had decided against a coat, it was spring in Domino City after all... 'Though I doubt he would ever...' My thoughts were suddenly cut off as I saw a flash of light gleam off the sparkling finish of the Kaiba's limousine. I quickly got out of the small table booth I was in and rushed out the door. Waving to the owner of my café as I heard the tingle of the bells attached to the door as it swung closed slowly.  
  
Untidy-haired Mokuba happily opened the door for me and ran over to hug me as he got out. Seto was still inside, of course. I gave him a warm smile and hug back as he lead the way to the door and waited for me to get in. His happy sparkling green eyes were such a nice sight to see after a hectic morning of poor, sick, yowling cats. I crawled inside to sit across from the man himself. His silky brown hair was all in place as it should be, his clothes had not a single crease or stain, and of course he wore his small necklace pendant. It held a picture of the one closest to his heart and had always drawn my attention as much as his Icy blue eyes...Just then I looked to his face. 'Wait a minute, am I just seeing things or do I see something close to the happy sparkle Mokuba has in Seto's eyes? And is his expression... is it...more pleased looking than normal?'  
  
He must have noticed a puzzled expression on my face for he said, "Is there a problem? Why are you looking at me as if we don't know each other?"  
  
I heard a soft giggle from Mokuba as I looked away from them both and out the window so he would not see the slight colour that had risen to my cheeks.  
  
"There is no problem." I said a little more icily than I had first intended.  
  
There was no reply from either of them as the car rolled along the road with Seto across from me and Mokuba beside his brother. Then Mokuba broke the silence with his voice, "Nii-sama, I think we should go to the newest Pizza place in town! I've heard good things about it from kids at school!" The sparkle in his eyes was still there, if a bit dimmer than a few moments ago as he had his hands on his knees looking at his brother. I looked to Seto, his serious demeanour was still lingering, but his eyes were softer as he nodded to his brother. He pressed a button on a small panel next to him and spoke into a small speaker "Take us to the new Pizza Restaurant" The reply was from the familiar voice of their trusted driver, "Yes, Kaiba-sama"  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes. Traffic is not at its best during peak lunch hours in that part of town, but we'll get there before lunch is even half over." He was looking at me as he spoke with his arms and legs crossed, purely professional I reminded myself. But his eyes were not completely icy, and his gaze had lingered on me for a bit before he turned his attention to other things.  
  
I hadn't realized that I was still looking at him until Mokuba began to ask me if I had already been to the new Pizza place. I grinned at him, "Oh you know me, I'm far to busy to travel that far into town just to get Pizza. And today was my work experience day this week. But I got after lunch off today because my boss said that there wasn't as much to do this Saturday. Besides, she thinks my extra volunteer hours would make up for any work I'd miss"  
  
"Yeah, you are just about as busy as nii-sama is! And you both work so hard!" he laughed, "I'm happy to spend time with both of you so much." I swear I heard a bit of emphasis on the 'both' part of the sentence. But I could be wrong, right? I heard the soft clicking of Seto's keyboard keys. No doubt he was working on something for KC again, his computer on his lap and his mind working wonders. I wish he'd not work so hard all the time..."  
  
Suddenly his eyes were lit up, "Wow! Does that mean you can spend the rest of the day with me then?" Mokuba seemed so excited. His expression beaming and his eyes sparkled. Mokuba was always so happy. It was nice to be around someone like him.  
  
"Now that depends on what your brother here thinks" We both looked over to him. Mokuba had pulled out the big guns, his puppy look. I tried not to laugh, no one can resist that.  
  
Seto paused his typing to look at us. He settled his gaze on me, I'm assuming to avoid Mokuba's look, and smirked, "You seem decent enough; you've even dressed like a normal person today. I'm sure if you were going to corrupt my little brother's mind you would have tried to do so already."  
  
'So he did notice?' were my thoughts.  
  
"Heh, so I take it that your answer is a yes then?" I aimed a playful smirk at him. This was always a fun game to play.  
  
"Well, you have at least half a brain. Decoding what I say should not be a difficult task for you."  
  
"Ha, I may not have my own company. But I intend on earning my own specialized practice with good old fashioned hard work. Once I'm done getting fully educated of course."  
  
He packed up his computer, set it aside, and with his elbows on his knees leaned forward and looked into my face with a grin, "I'm sure you'll get what you want, eventually. And hearing you say that you'll work for it is good as well. But I already have my own company. I have worked hard rebuilding it from what it once was. And it is what it is today because of what I've done and decided on my own. I had help from no one getting what I have."  
  
'Oh, so it's a blow to my pride? Teasing me about being middle class and sponsorship from my Band again?'  
  
I also leaned forward and smirked, "Yes, and I know you have made a number of sacrifices for what you have. But I know that getting such vast and great rewards are the fruits from a tree that few can reach. I will get what I have been striving for. Most of my life I have been aiming for this goal, I'll not let petty things get in my way. I too know the sting of painful sacrifice. I have done so myself."  
  
The darker gleam he gets to his eyes sometimes came to his eyes, "Oh really? And what could a middle class brat like you know about pain and sacrifice?"  
  
Our faces were only a few measures apart from each other; the adrenaline of the beginnings of a discussion was rushing in my veins. I could see he was also ready to continue this with the fire he had for the need to win. But before I could counter his words with a little comment of my own I felt the car slow to a stop and the anxious tug of Mokuba pulling my sleeve. "Royalle-chan, we're here!" I heard the door open and his feet shuffle as he got out. He seemed uncomfortable when we talked with such sarcasm and seriousness in our tones. It was just a game we played. Nothing serious, yet.  
  
I so wanted to get a taste of his sweet, tender lips; to feel the softness of his silky brown hair... 'Now is not the time to think of that!' I scolded myself, 'besides, why would he want you? He has so much else...' I had broken eye contact with him as I pushed thoughts out of my head. I was hoping my face didn't show what I felt or was thinking as it so often did. I got out of the car as fast as I could, but wearing a skirt was something I was unaccustomed to. But when I told him that I work to get what I want, I was not just trying to impress him. He better know that. If he doesn't, he'll just have to witness first hand my determination one of these days.  
  
We took a corner table by the window. Less distractions and noise in the corner is what Seto said, Mokuba wanted to be by the window. Seto seemed to be negotiating on his cell phone with someone, about 'business' plans no doubt. I was somewhat disappointed, but not really surprised. The waitress came, we ordered, and Mokuba was telling me what had been going on with him at school while we waited. But I wasn't fully paying attention; I could not get thoughts of Seto out of my head. Even just arguing with him and his cocky ways seemed to awaken feelings within me I do not fully recognize or understand. I wonder how he feels. He seems to get enjoyment from our encounters just as I do. The pizza's came and Mokuba and I dug right in. Seto was finally done but looked a bit annoyed as he tucked his phone away and picked up a piece of pizza, put it on his plate and began cutting it up.  
  
I didn't think it was to hot, but I soon learned otherwise as I burned my tongue on a piece of my Hawaiian pizza. I quickly put my pizza back down as I winced, waved my free hand over my mouth, and then decided to down a few mouthfuls of my lemonade. Seto just shook his head with a grin and Mokuba smiled at me with amusement on his face. Piece by piece Seto ate his pizza, but Mokuba and I bit hungrily into our slices.

**Chapter 2: Mokuba's POV**

As soon as I hopped out of the car I ran over to hug and greet Royalle-chan. 'Great! She seems to be in a good mood today!' I hurried back to the car 'wow, she's wearing a skirt and a nicely matching shirt today! I wonder if she is trying to look nice for nii-sama?' my smile grew wider as I sat down beside my brother and watched him watch Royalle-chan climb carefully into the car. She sat across from him and they just starred at each other for a while. My brother's eyes seemed a bit brighter than normal and he did seem happy. 'So the reason he is happier is because we're going out with Royalle today! I knew it!' I smiled then heard my brother speak, with a sarcasm dripping from his words. I grimaced to myself as Royalle-chan looked away and gave a slightly icy reply. Things were going good...  
  
Neither of them said a word so I spoke up, "Nii-sama, I think we should go to the newest Pizza place in town! I've heard good things about it from kids at school!" I was looking at my brother, and his gaze at me was soft. He pressed a button on the communicator then spoke, "Take us to the new Pizza Restaurant" Our reliable driver replied, "Yes, Kaiba-sama"  
  
He said we'd be there soon and continued to look at Royalle-chan for a bit before he looked away. Her attention still seemed a bit focused on him though.  
  
"Have you already been to the new Pizza place?" I asked her.  
  
She grinned at me, "Oh you know me, I'm far to busy to travel that far into town just to get Pizza. And today was my work experience day this week. But I got after lunch off today because my boss said that there wasn't as much to do this Saturday. Besides, she thinks my extra volunteer hours would make up for any work I'd miss."  
  
"Yeah, you are just about as busy as nii-sama is! And you both work so hard!" I laughed, "I'm happy to spend time with both of you so much." Then I thought about her time off "Wow! Does that mean you can spend the rest of the day with me then?"  
She grinned at me "Now that depends on what your brother here thinks"  
  
We both looked over to him. I put on my 'puppy look' and Seto stopped his typing to look Royalle-chan in the eyes, whether just to avoid my look or because he really wanted to talk to her directly I'm not sure.  
  
Seto was smirking, "You seem decent enough; you've even dressed like a normal person today. I'm sure if you were going to corrupt my little brother's mind you would have tried to do so already." 'Uh-oh, this can't be heading anywhere good' I thought.  
  
"Heh, so I take it that your answer is a yes then?" she was smirking right back at him.  
  
"Well, you have at least half a brain. Decoding what I say should not be a difficult task for you." 'Wasn't that a bit harsh nii-sama?'  
  
"Ha, I may not have my own company. But I intend on earning my own specialized practice with good old-fashioned hard work. Once I'm done getting fully educated of course." Her words seemed to grate a little.  
  
He packed the computer on his lap, set it aside, and leaned forward while grinning at Royalle-chan "I'm sure you will get what you want, eventually. And hearing you say that you'll work for it is good as well. But I already have my own company. I have worked hard rebuilding it from what it once was. And it is what it is today because of what I've done and decided on my own. I had help at all getting what I have." 'Ooh, he did complain a little about Royalle-chan being sponsored from her Native Band Office to go to school...'  
  
She got a serious look to her and also leaned toward him, "Yes, and I know you have made a number of sacrifices for what you have. And I know that getting such vast and great rewards are the fruits from a tree that few can reach. I will get what I have been striving for. Most of my life I have been aiming for this goal, I'll not let petty things get in my way. I too know the sting of painful sacrifice. I have done so myself."  
  
A scarier look came across my brothers face "Oh really? And what could a middle class brat like you know about pain and sacrifice?"  
  
'Oh, this is so not going well... But what can I do?' I was nervous around them when they got like this, I saw we arrived and tugged on Royalle-chan's sleeve, her face was so close to nii-sama's. They looked ready to tear each other apart! I jumped out of the car before I got caught in any cross fire. But she simply had calmly followed me out of the car after a time and walked right to the restaurant. Seto followed after giving parking instructions to our driver. I peeked back in and told our driver I'd save a slice for him.  
  
Seto advised for us to sit in the corner, but I wanted to sit by the window so we snagged a corner window table. Then his cell rang and he seemed to be working some business out with someone. Must be important, few people have access to that number. Royalle-chan seemed a bit down since the incident in the car. She hadn't said a word since then. What Seto said must have hurt her feelings. But she thought it better not to take it up with my brother. Doing that only seemed to make things worse for other people she told me once. But she was different, wasn't she? Did she not see that yet? After we ordered I tried telling her about school and stuff, but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to what I was saying. I sighed and waited for the Pizza to come.  
  
As soon as it came she and I snatched up a slice. An annoyed nii-sama tucked away his phone and placed a slice on his plate and began cutting it up. I saw Royalle-chan smirk at that and she started to bite right into her slice. Just as she did she seemed to have burned herself. She winced and almost dropped her pizza as she waved a hand in front of her mouth and reached for her juice. It was so comic looking I just had to smile to keep from laughing. My brother just shook his head in amusement and went on cutting his pizza, occasionally eating a forkful. I notice Royalle-chan was a bit more cautious when she bit her pizza, and I did the same as we continued to eat our lunch.


End file.
